


Silence

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: A poem, Nature, Peace, Silence, nat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading ^ _ ^

Once upon a silent day,  
Sunlight beams,  
Leaves sway,  
For once I'm alone,  
But I'm not lonely,  
I lean against a tree,  
Just nature and me,  
In the beautiful,  
Silence.


End file.
